No Way Out
by ravenwashere
Summary: The guys go to the store to get some stuff... and get locked inside. Will they be able to get out? More summary inside. Rated T for some language. Please R&R!


Hey everyone! Decided to start a new story. Not like I have time to write but whatever haha. I'm hoping that I'll be able to write more often soon though. :)

The title is from the Stone Temple Pilots song. The name fits pretty much perfectly, I think.

So this is showverse, and I'm not sure if it's going to be slash or not yet. Basically, the guys get trapped in a store for the night and no way to get out. Not really sure where I want to go with it yet, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated! It's from Kendall's POV, but I might switch it around. Please review though! It means so much. :)

* * *

"Tell me why again we're going to Target? At 10:30 PM?"

"Because Logan, mom and Katie are out watching a movie and mom needs me to pick her up some stuff," I replied, rolling my eyes. "And, you're the only one with a drivers license."

"And why are James and Carlos coming with?" Logan asked.

"I need more corn dogs," Carlos replied.

"And I need more hair gel," James stated. I rolled my eyes again at the two of them.

"See? So can you just take us now?" I pleaded with him.

"Fine. Its not like I have a science project to work on or anything."

"Thanks Logan! You're the best!"

"Why didn't you ask me to take you earlier?" He asked as we started to walk towards the elevator. I checked to make sure the door was locked, then turned to answer him. "Because I was free for hours."

"I was busy," I answered him vaguely. "And I sort of forgot about it until like fifteen minutes ago."

Logan looked at me closely, but I looked away. "Okay." Was all he said.

We walked through the lobby of the Palmwoods in silence. I was really surprised that James or Carlos weren't talking, but it seemed like they were tired or something. James with his beauty sleep, and Carlos just always goes to bed early. They must be tired. Even Logan seemed tired. "I can just tell mom that we didn't go or something."

They all looked over at me suspiciously. "You dragged me out of the apartment to tell me that we don't have to go?" James questioned.

"Well, uh, yes?"

"Too late. We're going," Was Logan's reply. They walked ahead of me now, walking outside. That backfired on me. I was only trying to be nice and let them get some sleep.

"It's pouring!" I heard Carlos yell. The three of them came back in, soaking wet.

"No dripping in my lobby!" Bitters yelled at them. He threw towels at them.

"What the…" I said, confused. It was insanely sunny earlier today. "It's raining?"

"No, we just jumped in the pool. Yes it's raining!" Logan said, clearly frustrated. He took his towel and tried to dry himself off with little success.

"Okay, well, let's just go back upstairs and I'll tell mom that we couldn't go."

"No, here's what we're going to do," Logan said, speaking slowly. "You're going back upstairs to get our jackets and umbrellas. Then we're going to Target."

"What? Why?" I asked, puzzled. They all looked mad at me.

"Because you dragged us out at 10:30 to go to Target!" James exclaimed.

"But-" I started to say.

"Kendall, just go get our jackets," Logan told me. Defeated, I turned around and walked back to the elevator. I really screwed up.

Once I came back down the elevator, with the jackets and umbrellas, I walked over to where the guys were sitting. They hadn't seen me yet, and I could hear part of their conversation.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Carlos asked quietly.

"No, I think it was fair," James said, just as quietly.

"Harsh? Carlos, he practically forced us to take him there," Logan replied angrily.

"I wanted to go," Carlos said in almost a whisper. I could barely hear him.

"And when I found out Carlos was going, I wanted to go too," James said. "I agree with Logan that he shouldn't have asked so late though."

Before Logan could reply, I made myself known by clearing my throat. "Got the jackets."

"Great, now let's go," Logan said, getting up and taking his jacket and umbrella from me. The other two took their stuff as well, not speaking to me. Great.

By the time we got to the car, it was 10:45. I didn't know if we were even going to make it there in time. I sat in the back with Carlos, James in the passenger seat. Everything was so quiet. No one spoke during the trip there. I didn't even try to talk, I just stared out the window the whole time, staring at the downpour outside. We made it to Target at 10:55, just barely before they closed. We ran to the automatic doors, only to find that they were closed. "Are you kidding me?" I said to no one in particular.

"Try the other doors," Carlos said. I looked at him, confused. "The ones that aren't automatic."  
I tried them, and they opened. The guys pushed past me into the store.

"Everyone get what they came for, then we're leaving," Logan told us. James and Carlos walked away from us to find their stuff. "Why aren't you going?" Logan asked me after I stood around for a minute, not doing anything.

"Oh, right. Be right back," I told him. He gave me a small nod and stayed there.  
I walked to the electronics department and got some batteries. I then got some paper towels, napkins, and tissues. When I decided that was everything I needed, I went towards a cash register. I saw that there was no one working, so I walked to where I left Logan. He was there with James and Carlos. They were talking in hushed voices, looking worried. "What's up?"

"We can't find any workers," Carlos said.

"Okay, well it is late," I replied, not worried. "Let's just wait until someone comes up here."

We waited for ten minutes. "Kendall, I don't think anyone is coming," James said.

"Ok, we'll just leave and come back tomorrow or something," I told them. They nodded their heads, and we walked to the doors that we came through. I pushed on one, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?"

"Let me try," James said, pushing me aside. He pushed and pulled on the door, but it still wouldn't budge. We tried the other ones, and the didn't move either.

"Maybe the ones on the other side?" Logan asked, trying not to freak out. We ran to the other set of doors only to get the same problem.

"Well, I guess we're locked in," I said cheerily.

"Kendall! This isn't something to joke about!" Logan yelled at me. "Who knows how long we'll be here!"

"Logan, calm down. Let's just call my mom and tell her the situation."

"Okay, okay," He replied, taking a deep breath. "I don't have my phone though."

"Mine's dead," Carlos said.

"I've got no bars," James stated.

"Okay, I'll call," I told them. I started to dial my mom's number, but my phone turned off before the call went through. I tried to turn it back on, but it wasn't turning on. "Mine just died."

Logan looked like he was going to kill someone. "This is all your fault!" He screamed at me. "If you hadn't have made us come here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"This isn't my fault!" I yelled back at him. "I said we didn't have to go, but you forced us to go anyway!"

"So now you're blaming me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you know what? I am blaming you!"

"Go to hell!" He screamed, then stormed away.

"I better go talk to him," James said, running to catch up with Logan.

"Shit," I said. I felt like crap now. It was all my fault.

"Hey, its not yours or Logan's fault," Carlos said to me. I gave him a weak smile. "Seriously Kendall, its not. But how do you think we're getting out of here?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "Wait, let's try their phones!" I ran over to the nearest one and picked it up. I got no dial tone. "They're not working either. The phone lines must be down or something." Carlos didn't say anything else. He looked extremely worried. "We'll be okay, I promise. I just want to know why there's no one here. They should have still been here."

"Maybe they left early because of the storm?" He said.

"That doesn't explain why were able to get in."

"Maybe they're on a timer, and to get out you need a key."

"Okay, maybe," I said. This was all just wrong. "They'll know we're stuck through the security cameras though, right?"

"Maybe, but the automatic doors weren't working. I think they're running on a generator," Was James' reply. He was walking back towards me and Carlos, with Logan behind him. "I don't think anyone knows we're here."

"When did you two get so smart?" I joked.

"When you got so stupid," James replied with a smirk. I gave him a smirk in response.

"Guys, seriously," Logan said, looking scared. "How are we going to get home?"

"Don't worry Logie," Carlos said to him. "Kendall will think of something. Right, Kendall?" He shot me a look.

"Yeah, I'll think of something," I said. I wasn't so sure I could figure a way out of this. Right after that train of thought, the lights turned off.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
